Maybe It's Not Too Late
by SixNewAdventures
Summary: When Kara is killed at the Fortress of Solitude due to Kryptonite poisoning, Conner and M'gann's daughter Kelly takes up the mantle of Supergirl to try and avenge her aunt. But is she even ready for it all? OC story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I still have another story to continue, but I've had this idea in my head for the past few days since I watched Superman/Batman: Apocalypse and Superman Unbound. I've sort of become a Kara Zor-El fan lately, and this story is the outcome of it. **

**This story's set in the same universe as my previous stories and will feature a few characters from them, but this story is not really related to them. **

**In my story, Conner and M'gann's daughter, Kelly, has the powers of a regular kryptonian. Sure Conner doesn't have full Kryptonian powers, but their daughter gets her power of flight from M'gaan. Heat Vision would come from her genetics. As a Kryptonian-Human-Martian hybrid, she shows a weakness not only to Kryptonite but also to large fires. She can density-shift, but can't shapeshift. But she can mind-read and can communicate telepathically. Hope you guys like her. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

She turned thirteen two months ago.

Conner's had his hands full with her ever since she started walking. He has not been looking forward to her growing up even though he loves that she's standing up for herself now. He sometimes wonders how Dick dealt with _his_ eldest daughter growing up. He would never say it out loud, but he wishes that kids never had to grow up. But that'll probably be his selfish interior speaking.

Don't judge him. He's a father with a daughter who has superpowers.

When the kids were about ten, the parents had a talk with all of them. The first thing was that they would be given the choice to take on a superhero identity once they were thirteen, even though most of them protested due to Damian taking the identity of Robin up at their age and fighting crime in Gotham. Originally, they had decided fifteen, but after some negotiating, they settled at thirteen.

Now he's been waiting for the moment when she walks up to him and asks to become a superhero.

* * *

M'gann threw Kelly the perfect birthday party. She managed to rent the gigantic lawn of a popular hotel as well as get them to set it up. She had everything perfectly planned, from food to presents and party games.

It was pretty hectic organizing the whole thing, but it was worth it to see the happiness light up her daughter's face at the lightened up lawn with balloons hanging off the trees.

She doesn't want to let go, but she can relate to when _she_ was a teenager herself. At times, it still feels like she's the teenager with a curiosity for Earth customs. So much happened in the years, at times, she still wishes that she could travel back in time to when everything was just so much easier. But, she'd never want things to change, because her life's just _perfect_.

She gets reminded of herself whenever she looks at Kelly. Even at thirteen, the girl looks a lot like M'gann when she was young. She has her red hair and her brown eyes. But her attitude and confidence, that's all her father's. She's a quiet kind of girl and not at all short-tempered, but once you get on her bad side, it's not pretty. That had happened once too, when she was around three and her genetics began to set in. It didn't matter that she was just a baby, that day; they had to replace a very fragile piece of china as well as mend the hole in the wall and discard the flaming newspapers.

They never tried to provoke her again, even though she's got her temper under control.

"Mom?"

Kelly's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She quickly shakes her head and looks down at the young girl. "Yes?"

"Well, Irey's having a sleepover at her place," Kelly puts her hands behind her back and looks down at the ground, "So, I was wondering if I could go too."

M'gann thinks over it for a while and then remembers something. "Well, I'm sorry sweetie, you can't go."

"What! Why not?" Kelly whines.

"Your aunt Kara's coming all the way from Kansas, honey." M'gann tries explaining. "She's wanted to come and spend time with you since she couldn't make it to your birthday."

Kelly nods in understand, but M'gann can make out the disappointment in her eyes. Sighing, the green skinned woman bends down to her daughter's eye level and takes hold of her hand, her cookie mix forgotten. With her other hand, M'gann lifts Kelly's chin so that she can meet her eyes.

"Look, sweetheart. I'm sorry about you not being able to go to Irey's sleepover. You know how much your aunt Kara tries to visit you, right? Don't you think you should take the time off to spend time with her?" she tries to explain.

"I know," Kelly says in a low voice. "I won't go to Irey's sleepover then. I doubt you'd let me go even if Aunt Kara wasn't going to come." She grins.

"We would." M'gann tells her daughter. Then she stops to think for a fraction of a second. "Well, I would. I still don't know about your father." She laughs.

* * *

"Conner, _will you stop fidgeting_?"

M'gann's voice makes him jump as he's tapping his fingers on his lap. He immediately calms himself down.

"You don't have to snap." He slowly says.

"You're more fidgety than a child on a sugar rush." M'gann pats his leg. "Nervous about meeting Kara again?"

He sighs. "Of course I am." He admits. "I haven't seen Kara in like three years. I mean, it's always been a _tad_ uncomfortable with us both before, but now…?"

His wife sighs and nods. He smiles at her comfortingly, but inside, he wonders if she _really_ understands him. Sure she can read his mind and feel his emotions, but he has a feeling that she'll never really understand the trauma he's faced over the years. Still, despite everything, she still stuck to him, still stands beside him, and he loves her for it. It's those things that make him love to have her as a spouse. Plus, he'll never really get tired of her cookies. He has to admit, she's gotten better over the years.

"Hey, where's Kelly?" he asks. "Hasn't she come down yet?"

M'gann shakes her head. "No, I think she's still upstairs."

He turns his head. "Kelly!" he calls. "Get down here! Aunt Kara's gonna be here soon!"

At once, he hears a response. "I'm coming, Dad!" Kelly calls. "I'm just cleaning up my room!"

"Well, hurry it up a notch!" he calls up. He hears a loud hum of agreement come from upstairs and then the sound of something being knocked over. He chuckles at it.

A few minutes later, Kelly comes downstairs just as Conner receives a text from Kara telling him that she'll be here in a few minutes. Smiling at the text, he looks up to his daughter. "You have great timing, you know that?"

"Well, I seem to get it from you." Kelly jokes.

The family of three shares a laugh together.

* * *

It's hardly five minutes when Conner hears a car pulling up outside. He immediately scrambles to his feet as he can hear Kara on the phone inside, telling whoever is on the other end of the line that she's at her "other cousin's" home.

Even though he's a clone of her cousin and she's practically his aunt, Clark still treats him like a younger brother. So, according to Kara, he's _her_ cousin as well. Well, he's not complaining since over the years, he's grown kinda fond of Kara.

He goes to the door at the exact moment the bell rings. He quickly moulds his face into the calm and collected look that Kara knew him with (and to basically mask his happiness at seeing her again). Taking a deep breath, he presses down on the door handle and opens the door to see Kara standing there with a pleasant smile on her face. Her face breaks into his huge smile she gets whenever she sees him or Clark. Within seconds, he's in her tight embrace. After they part, M'gann doesn't wait a second before throwing herself at Kara.

He has no idea how it happened, but Kara and M'gann always had been close, even when he and M'gann had broken up. He suspects that Kara had helped the Martian get over him. The breakup had been hard on him as well, but to be honest, he didn't realize how much he missed her until she was dating La'gaan. Still, that had been a long time ago, and he was ready to put it all back. After M'gann and Kara pull away, the blond kryptonian is again attacked by another hug from a small redheaded girl.

He thinks about how strong and affectionate his family is. It's definitely the perfect family ever.

* * *

Kara leaves after Kelly falls asleep.

Of course, she apologizes for not staying the night. She explains that it's because she's needed back in Smallville. He nods in understanding, but a part of him also doesn't want her to leave. He gets this feeling whenever she visits, but he's learnt to control it.

What can he say? Kara has that kind of effect on people.

In the morning, he dreads seeing Kelly's disappointed face when they tell her that her Aunt Kara left during the night. She always wanted Kara to at least stay the night, but Kara always gets called back.

"Dad? Where's Aunt Kara?"

He looks up to see his daughter at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily. He suspects that she _knows_ that Kara left during the night, but wants to hear it from him. She may look really sleepy now, but she's pretended to be sleepy before. He still dreads telling her what happened.

"Kelly…" he simply says.

The sleep immediately vanishes from her face and is replaced by a look of utter disappointment. "She left, didn't she?" The tone of voice she uses makes him feel extremely guilty.

"Kells, she was called to an emergency…" he tries explaining. He watches Kelly open her mouth to protest, but before she can say anything, he gets an alert in his earpiece. He puts a finger to his ear, accepting the call as Kelly closes her mouth, realizing that it was a call. As he hears the message, his eyes widen and he begins to get panicky.

"I'm on my way." He knows that he gets up pretty quickly after that, almost running out of the door.

"Dad?" Kelly says with concern in her voice. "What's going on?" M'gann comes to stand beside her daughter, her eyes asking the same question.

"Kara's in trouble."

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? It took me a few days to come up with the right plot, and on top of that school starts in two days.**

**If you guys like this story, I might try experimenting with other couples also. I'm not very familiar with writing Conner/M'gann, although I'm a shipper, so this is my very first try.**

**Please review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School's been on my head, and on top of that, I have a dreadful cold. **

**Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"In trouble? What kind of trouble?" M'gann asks worriedly as Conner slips the S symbol shirt over his head.

"Clark didn't say anything much." Conner informs. "All he said was that he got an alert from Kara on his communicator, and it was a distress signal."

"You'd better get out there as fast as you can." M'gann says, worry evident in her voice." God, what could have happened to _Kara_?"

Before Conner can run out the door, he stops as he sees Kelly's scared expression. "Aunt Kara's gonna be okay, right Dad?" she says in a small voice.

He bends down to her eye level, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "She'll be fine, sweetie." He says soothingly. "Your aunt is one of the strongest women I have ever known. She'll be just fine." At that second, his communicator beeps for the second time that morning. "It's coming from the Fortress of Solitude." He turns around and runs out of the door, jumping as much as he can.

"Kara, just be okay, please." M'gann prays.

* * *

The blond kryptonian heaves a deep breath. She tries turning her head but the chunk of green stone in front of her is making her knees quiver.

"Supergirl, if you will not cease resisting, you will surely cease to exist." The mechanical monster in front of her says.

Kara forces herself to look up. "I'd rather die than agree to be your _guinea pig_." She spits out the words and they taste like venom on her tongue.

"Kal-El resisted in the same way, Kara Zor-El." Brainiac says. "I am sorry to say that he only barely survived. I am offering you power."

"Yeah, and once you're done with me, you'll simply eliminate me." Kara pants out between deep breaths, feeling numb as the Kryptonite rays seep into her body.

"If you continue to resist, the Kryptonite rays will kill you." Brainiac tries again. "You can avoid that."

"No thank you." Kara answers. "I don't feel like being _used_."

"Then you leave me no choice." The green monster says. "Such a shame to lose such a young life." And he turns and walks out as Kara falls to the ground in defeat.

* * *

Conner meets up with Clark at the entrance to the Fortress.

"How bad is it?" he quickly asks.

"I'm getting Kryptonite radiations from inside." Clark says, sounding just as worried as he is. "Pretty strong too. But Kara's signal is coming from inside there."

"Then we're going in there." Conner says fiercely. He starts to go inside, anger surging through him as the Kryptonite pricks at his skin, making him feel weak. But Clark reaches out and grabs his hand, stopping him from going inside. "Hold it right there." He says. "If we go in there, we'll be killed."

"Look, Kara's in there and I don't care what the hell is inside right now, I just want my cousin to be safe." Conner says, surprised at the strength of his own voice.

"We need to find another way inside." Clark says.

"Well, you know this place better than I do…" Conner urges the Man of Steel forward.

* * *

It takes the two men about five minutes inside without being in the direct hit of the Kryptonite. Conner's first move is to go towards the radiation and find Kara, but Clark leads him to a room filled with armor suits. Conner looks at his former mentor and raises an eyebrow.

"These suits'll protect us from the Kryptonite radiation." Clark explains, tossing Conner one of the suits. "Suit up. Kara's counting on us."

He quickly slips the suit on and suddenly, he's not feeling weak anymore. "Fits perfectly." Clark comments. "Can we go now?" Conner grumbles.

Clark and Conner make their way to the main room of the Fortress. Or that's where Conner thinks they're going. Now that they're invulnerable to the radiations, Conner and Clark just simply ran towards where they thought Kara was.

When they finally arrive, Conner never even prepared himself for what he was about to see.

Kara was lying on the floor, her red cape wrapped tightly around her. Beside her was a glowing green rock. She was curled up into a ball, her arms around her stomach. Conner passes the red lining on her arm as her glove, but then realizes that it's blood. He also dawns on him that the glowing kryptonite on the blood is tipped with red blood. _Kara's_ blood. Her thick mass of blonde hair is also red at the ends. She's shuddering from weakness and her face is much paler than usual. Clark runs to the kryptonite and throws it as far as possible while Conner rushes to her. He picks her up in his arms and almost gasps at the huge wound in her stomach. He might be panicking badly (he is), but he thinks he hears Kara's heartbeat slowing down. Clark rushes to his side, cupping Kara's cheek with his hand. Conner turns his head down to see Kara's blue eyes quickly losing the life in them as her eyelids begin to drop.

"Come on, Kara," There's no mistaking the panic in the Man of Steel's voice. "You can pull through this. I know you can."

Kara puts her blood covered hand on Clark's and mumbles something. Conner thinks she said something like "Take care of Kelly". Then, Kara's eyes close and her whole body goes limp.

Before Conner buries his face in her chest, he turns his head slightly to notice three dots set in a triangle shape connected with lines on Kara's arm…

* * *

M'gann and Kelly arrive at the Fortress as fast as they can. When they arrive, all they see is Clark at the entrance, his head in his hands. M'gann wastes no time in running to him and putting her arm around his shoulder. "Clark, what happened?"

"Kara." He simply says.

M'gann's eyes widen. "Where's Conner?"

"Inside." Clark says. M'gann runs inside to find Conner on the ground, bending over a body. She barely hears Kelly gasp as she notices the thick head of golden hair.

She goes down on her knees and puts her hand on his shoulder. Kelly runs up to them and falls to her knees when she sees Kara's broken body. Conner raises his head slightly and wraps his arms around his wife and daughter. Kelly buries her face in her father's chest as M'gann cries into his shoulder. Together, the Kent family mourned the loss of their beloved friend.

"I'll get him." M'gann hears Conner whisper angrily through clenched. "I'll get him for sure."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Took me a long time to write it out. Honestly, I got pretty emotional writing it. Sorry it's so short; it's just a filler chapter. Next chapter'll be when the story really starts out.**

**And sorry about the cliché villain, I couldn't think of anybody else.**

**Please review. **


End file.
